


Timey Wimey

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [84]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Prompt Fill, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 11:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21510010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: January 18th: Timey Wimey - 300 words - Time is a complicated thing. Push the envelope today by using present day AND a flashback AND a significant forward time skip in today's story.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Krillin & Marron (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 5





	Timey Wimey

“I fucking _hate_ you...”

Her voice was a strained growl. The bones in his hand creaked as she tightened her grip. The pain didn’t register. He was so happy. He couldn’t stop himself from kissing her temple, tasting the salt of her sweat.

“I love you so much, 18.”

“Fuck you! Fuck you and the horse you ro-“ She broke off. Her chin met her chest, her eyes closed, her breath caught. A pause, another push and then a slippery, pink infant was placed onto her chest.

There was a moment of awed silence. Krillin looked at their baby. His heart, already so full, swelled until almost bursting. Tears prickled in his eyes.

“She’s perfect.”

* * *

_He was so afraid. The androids loomed over him, tall and imposing. Her eyes were like chips of ice, chilling him down to the bone. His friends were hurt, and he was frozen in fear. These androids would kill them all. Trunks had told them that. In his future all of them were dead because of these two._

_She approached him. Her steps were light and her movements sure. She bent at the waist, her hair falling in a golden curtain to frame her face. Terror soared and he recoiled. A small, slanted smile touched her lips. Despite the malicious glint in her eye, that smile made his stomach flutter in a way he recognised and was immediately ashamed of._

_“See you later, cutie,” she said, then gently kissed his cheek. Instead of the cold, metallic touch he’d expected, her lips were warm and soft. As they left and he dispensed senzu beans to his unconscious friends he cursed his mind for lingering on that kiss._

_She was perfect._

* * *

Age had hit him a lot harder than it had hit her. His hair was steadily turning a brilliant white, and his face was deeply lined from years of laughter. Her hair was still golden. Her wrinkles were barely noticeable beside her eyes. She still gave him that same slanted smile whenever he cracked one of his jokes. 

Their baby was all grown up. Marron was now an adult and had moved out on her own. She often came to dinner, bringing bottles of wine and stories of her life. When she’d visit the house would be full of laughter and he would feel his heart swelling with joy and pride. 

His girls. They were perfect.


End file.
